bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Blades
Angel Blades are an extremely common weapon carried by most Angels. Despite their small size, these weapons are considerably powerful as they are one of the few weapons that can kill angels, making them one of the most powerful weapons in existence. Overview They are long, silver, double or tripple-edged daggers (cross section of the blade would be a triangle) that can be used to kill almost all Angels (such as Gate Keepers, Thrones, Virtues, Dominions, Malakhim, Principalities, Powers, and Cherubim), Nephilim, Hellhounds, Demons, Reapers, and other supernatural creatures. In the War with Amara, God augmented these blades to the point of having enough power to injure the primordial being of darkness. When an angel blade is used to kill an angel, intense light explodes from the vessel, leaving the body withered. Additionally, these blades vary in sizes as higher-ranking angels carry longer ones. The highest ranking Angels, the Higher Angels as well as the Mid level Angels, the Powers, carry Angel swords and the Archangel's swords are much more powerful than regular ones. An Archangel blade could easily kill angels and even kill Archangels as well as harm the Seraphims, even Oracle, although at least for Oracle, it was not painful. Oracle's blades are the most powerful, called the Seraphim Swords, and are able to harm even a Primordial Being moderately as well as kill any angel in existence and was the only Angelic weapon to ever fatally injure even the Original Angel himself. Immunity The Archangels cannot be killed by these blades, but for Gabriel, Raphael and Sariel, it is still painful neverthless. Ariel is more resistant but was still brought to her knees when stabbed three times to the heart. However, Michael displayed complete immunity to it, as none of the Angel killing bullets were able to harm him and he survived being stabbed by them repeatedly despite being weakened, although they did hurt him. Archangel Blades can kill them only if wielded by another Archangel but it can considerably harm them. Michael can only be killed by an Archangel Blade if it is wielded by Lucifer. In addition, the Seraphim are shown to be completely immune to them, with Oracle being unfazed by being stabbed or slashed by Angel Blades nor was he affected by bullets created from Angel blades. However, while supressed, he can be harmed by an Angel Blade wielded by Michael to an extent, as Michael managed to cut him slightly with a regular angel blade. At this state, he is vulnerable to Archangel Blades, as Michael was able to cause him visible pain and make his eyes flicker out, leaving Oracle briefly stunned but he soon recovered and continued fighting. After he was battered and weakened from his barely achieved victory over Michael, Oracle was vulnerable enough that he was incapacitated by an explosion made of the energies of an Archangel Blade. Gabriel also seemed to slightly harm him when he stabbed him. While the Seraphims can only be harmed by an Archangel Blade, when the blade is wielded by Michael, it could kill the younger ones, as Michael was able to kill Evtoth and Shactath while escaping with the injured Oracle. The Primordial Beings are also incapable of being harmed by them, as evidenced when Oracle told Mia a regular Angel blades cannot harm Amara and this was proven when God was completely unfazed by angel killing bullets. Category:Weapons